Kazemaru At Hogwarts
by mitsuu131
Summary: What if... Kazemaru turned evil, just like last time he did in the second arc of the inazuma eleven anime? What if... Harry Potter united with the inazuma eleven gang plus Rococco's team to fight off the dark force? What if... Why don't you yourself clicked into this fanfic to have a look? [Inazuma Eleven] [Harry Potter]
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

The Inazuma Japan were all gathering in the cafeteria one day and Kudou Couch was instructing about the play against the Little Giant a month later.

"Nee, Couch Kudou, shall we practice our new hissatsu?" Fubuki and Endou asked in the same time. Both looked at each other and blushed, after they locked eyes with each other.

Hiroto smirked amusingly," new pairing, huh?" He then wrote Endou and Fubuki's names on a notepad. Couch Kudou sighed and was about to reply Endou and Fubuki's questions when he noticed something.

Kazemaru was hissing in pain.

"Kazemaru-kun?" Hiroto, who also noticed the tealnet, asked worriedly. As he put down the notepad, Kazemaru suddenly collapsed and fell on the floor.

"Kazemaru/ Kazemaru senpai/ Kazemaru-kun!?" The Inazuma Japan members all yelled in unison.

Endou and Hiroto were the fastest to react. As they help him up, Hiroto noticed a mark on the tealnet's arm. He looked at Endou and he also had a shocked expression.

"What...What is it?" Aki whispered as she and Otonoshi examined the mark. It was dark and green, and a snake was perched on the mark. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Now you finally realised it, Kazemaru." The sound smirked as it said. Kazemaru let out a whimpered and mumbled something. "Who are you? What do you do to our friend?" Midorikawa yelled to no one in particular.

The voice let out laughed and said," Kazemaru is my slave now. His action will be controlled by me. Don't question anything, do you understand?" Hiroto clenched his fists and screamed while holding Kazemaru," He is not your slave, damn you!" Endou shook his head with a dark expression on his face.

The voice laughed meaningfully," You are his friend? Really? Then do you know what he wished for!? He wished for something and he agreed to be my slave afterwards! Does he tell you?" Hiroto spat on the ground. The Inazuma Japan members haven't had seen Hiroto so angry. They clenched their fists too.

"At least you tell us who you are?" Endou asked through tears. The voice came again," Voldermolt. In seven days, Kazemaru's body will truly be absorbed into my soul...And at that moment, All of you, including the idiots far at Hogwarts, will die." The voice then faded away.

"Who is this damn Volde-" Hiroto was about to cursed Voldermort when he saw Kazemaru waking up. "H-hiroto..." He whispered weakly.

"Kazemaru-kun..." Hiroto whispered gently but with a sense of anger and betrayal behind as he thought of what Voldermort had said. What had Kazemaru wished for? It must be a powerful wish, as it could...

Hiroto stopped thinking as he saw Kazemaru looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes locked in Kazemaru's as the tealnet nodded his head and Hiroto sighed.

Endou counted his fingers after Hiroto supported Kazemaru back to his dormitory. " Seven days... Before he..." He collapsed on a chair , "what happened to Kazemaru, actually?" Kurimatsu, a first year student looked on the ground with a sad expression.

"You may go back and rest now." Couch Kudou sighed as he noticed the players were too absorbed in their own thoughts. He went away, while cursing Voldermort.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A few days past. Kazemaru laid on the bed, thinking furiously. 'Yeah, I can see the dark mark on my arm...But why has Voldermort ...' He sighed. Suddenly he remembered the wish he had wished for.' Yes, I wished for winning the Opherus...That's why..." He felt dizzy.

Suddenly the door opened and Hiroto went inside. Kazemaru didn't noticed him as he was too absorbed in his own thoughts. "Kazemaru-kun," Hiroto whispered as he placed his hand on Kazemaru's shoulder.

"What exactly do you wish for, Kazemaru-kun?" He asked. The tealnet looked at him. Slowly, he sighed and turned towards the window. "My wish," He began tentatively," Is to win against the Opherus."

Hiroto gasped. No wonder they won the Opherus so easily last month. He looked at his friend, who was wiping his tears. "You..." Hiroto started, staring at him. "I know what you are thinking. My act is selfish, and I..." Kazemaru was about to say when Hiroto interrupted him," No, Kazemaru. You thought of your team. You are thoughtful."

Kazemaru looked at his friend with his amber eyes. Then he sighed,"I guessed you are right..."

Suddenly the door opened and Endou came in. "Hiroto? Dinner's already. Everyone's waiting for you." He said as he noticed the red-head. "Okay, I am coming." With this, Hiroto stood up and pat Kazemaru on his shoulder. The tealnet gave him a smile, as if he understood.

As Endou and Hiroto went down to the cafeteria, Hiroto found all of the team members looking at him. "Well, what did he say?" Hijigata asked as he sat down at his chair. "Well..." Hiroto said what the tealnet had told him.

After listening to the red-head's confession, the whole team gasped with surprised. "So, Kazemaru senpai wished for his team...?" Kabeyama asked. "Yes," Endou said.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard. Endou and the others all turned their head around, only to meet a ceiling falling down. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Kidou yelled as they ran for the exit. Suddenly Hiroto understood.

"Oh my god...Seven days, Endou!" Hiroto yelled, his worst fear coming towards him," KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!"

Endou let out a gasp, and quickly exclaimed," I completely forgot it!!!!"

As the whole team rushed out of the building, Hiroto stayed back, sensing he had to get Kazemaru back. "Hiroto-kun!" Aki shouted, her voice completely drawn by the falling of another rock. "Come with us at once!" She desperately shouted.

"I am sorry Aki, but I need to get out with Kazemaru-kun!" Hiroto shouted back as he ran up the about-to-fall staircase. As he ran up to the second floor, he caught a glimpse of Aki staring at him with concern, her lips forming a word 'Take care' as she ran off with the others.

Hiroto ran to Kazemaru's room, only to see his friend's backview. " Kazemaru-kun! Come with us!" Hiroto shouted at the blue haired boy. But as the blue haired boy turned back, Hiroto could saw his brown amber eyes had turned to black pupils. "Die or Run..." He whispered dangerously.

Hiroto was about to say something when a large pile of rock fell on his front. "Ka-" Hiroto cried and when he was being grabbed by someone.

"Quick, go!" Hijigata yelled as he pulled the red head back. "But-" Hiroto cried when Hijigata shouted," Leave him be! We need to go before the whole building COLLAPSED!" Hiroto bit his lips and followed Hijigata.

But as he was about about to walked down the stairs, he saw Kazemaru looked around，and with a swift movement he flew up to the broken hole of the ceiling before Hiroto could yelled his name.

Miles away, a boy named Harry Potter awoke with a start.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Harry Potter had had the strangest dream. He dreamt that Voldermort was chasing after him, and when he was close enough the Dark Lord caught him with his dark hand, and threw him across the ground which immediately he was surrounded by a group of strange boys who gave him a supporting thumb and he did cheer up.

As Harry woke up, he kept thinking about that strange dream again. Who were the group of strange boys? Why had they gave me support? Supposed I had met them before? He began to stratch his head confusingly. But the boys didn't seem like they were foreigners, they were Asians.

So who were they?

Harry thought about it again and again when he heard a load crash. What he saw made himself cried. A certain blue haired boy was knocked out conscious on his dormitory floor, the windows pieces shattering around.

After he looked at the strange boy, he decided to call his best friend, Ron. The red hair boy woke up groggily but gasped when he saw the boy laying on the ground.

"Is..Is he dead?" Was Ron's first question. Harry immediately checked his pulse, and amazingly found the boy was still living. After they found a comfortable chair in the common room, they layed the boy on the chair and began to examined him.

The boy's eyes were closed, but his handsome and beautiful face made both boys gasped with admiration. Slowly the strange boy opened his eyes, and Harry and Ron both looked at him.

"Hey." Ron whispered. The boy sat up straight and then looked around and saw Harry staring at his arm. "What's that?" Harry asked. The strange boy immediately cover up his arm, and shook his head.

"What's your name?" Harry asked more politely. The strange boy looked at him and whispered," My name is Kazemaru. Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Harry smiled," I am Harry, Harry Potter. And this is Ron, Ron Weasly." Ron let out a smile, and shook Kazemaru's hand. The blue haired boy smiled and shook back.

Suddenly Kazemaru's eyes turned black and his face suddenly turned dark as he whispered dangerously," Harry Potter...Don't you recognized me...? This stupid boy sold his soul to me in order to make his wish come true...How stupid he is! I've waited a long time since you and me faced together..."

Harry and Ron felt astonished, and Harry was very shocked. How could Voldermort... But after a second, Kazemaru returned to his own self and his eyes became brown once more. "Harry?" He whispered innocently. Harry shook his head, and asked the boy in front of him," Kazemaru, what have you said...?"

The blue haired boy looked down at the ground. Ron placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered," We have no intention to hurt you. We just want to help you... You understand?"

Kazemaru was silent for a moment and then he raised his head up and said," Really? You are to help me...?" Harry and Ron both nodded their head, and so Kazemaru told them the whole thing about the inazuma Japan and how he had wished for winning.

"I am so selfish..." Kazemaru cried, "I didn't care about you and your friends...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't wish for us...That stupid game...Does not worth it..."

Ron looked at Harry, both their expressions were the same. Harry suddenly had an idea. He whispered something in Ron's ear, and a minute after Ron scrambled off, leaving Kazemaru and Harry alone. "Where does he go?" Kazemaru asked afterwards. Harry smiled," You'll see later."

After about two minutes the red haired boy came back, but this time emerged with a beautiful blond girl. Kazemaru blushed immediately, and the girl looked away with a red gush in her face as if she had been slapped. "Kazemaru, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Kazemaru, Kazemaru Ichirouta." Harry introduced.

They're silence for a moment, and after that Harry broke the silence. "Ehem..." He coughed, and whispered something in Hermione's ears. The blond haired girl gasped slowly, but nodded her head with a sad depression.

After a while, Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and Ron scurried off again. "Where's he going to again ?" Kazemaru asked curiously. Hermione looked at him and said," How pathetic. You'll see."

The three of them were silence at the meantime. Kazemaru was blushing crimson red, while Hermione kept looking on the floor with a scarlet face. Minutes pasted and for Hermione and Kazemaru, it seems like hours had passed. Harry kept looking at them both, an amuse expression on his face.

Ron reappeared after a minute or so, and a voice spoke behind him," So there he is !" Kazemaru turned around and saw a woman who was tall and straight, with brown eyes and her hair tied to a bun. "Oh, you must be Kazemaru!" The woman said as she stretched out her head and shook hands with him.

Kazemaru shook her hands, while the woman introduced,"Nice to meet you...I am Processor McGonagall." Kazemaru smiled and suddenly the elder woman said with a trace of coldness in her voice," please come with me, you all."

Kazemaru was shocked at her coldness. Harry patted the teel haired boy warmly, and Kazemaru gave him a smile and followed the party.


End file.
